The Lost Sister
by imagination95
Summary: The story of a girl that has the key to the truth


The Lost Sister

"Hey guys."

"Hey Suzie, you made it."

"Come on I'm moving tomorrow, I've got to say goodbye in style!"

"Well…"

"Susan where did mum put…?" Caroline looked round and then back at her sister. "Who are they?"  
"There just some friends. They came round to say goodbye. Now go up stairs and finish your homework!" Caroline turned round and walked out. "Suzie I thought you said no one was going to be here!"  
"Sarah my sister wasn't supposed to be here! She did have school, but she didn't go!" They carried on and then there was a knock on the door. Suzie walked out and towards the door. She opened it and then screamed. She ran back and everyone was confused. "Suzie what's the matter?"

"There was this guy…"

"Now everyone get on the floor!" The man shouted. They all laid on the floor and waited. "What do you want?" Susan said crying. The man knelt down and grabbed Susan by the neck. "Is anyone else here?" Susan looked down and then at the door. "No, everyone's out."

Caroline was up stairs and didn't know what was going on down stairs, until she heard a bang and a scream! Caroline ran down stairs and saw the man over her sister. She stood there, frozen, and then ran up to him. "Leave her alone!" She shouted but her sister was already dead! "Get off her!" The man pointed the gun at her and smiled. "Now take the gun!" Caroline stood there too frightened to move. "Take the gun and I won't hurt you, like I did to your sister!" Caroline took the gun and ran out the door. The man walked out and smiled.

"What do we have?"

"5 victims, no word on the parents yet. One of the victims is Susan Typil."

"One of the richest families in New York. "Stella said shocked.

"Well what ever he came for, it wasn't money. The safes are in tacked and there are no signs of forced entry!" Flak said.

"So who ever killed them was let in?" Stella said confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well we need to find out what happened, and then it'll make sense. Execution style!"  
"The oldest must be what 16?"

"Any other bodies?" Stella said.

"No, we did a quick sweep!"

"Who called it in?"

"Anemones call."

"Proberley from our killer!" Mac said.

"Well unless your killer's a female! It was made by a girl!"  
"So he comes in kills them, and then gets someone to make an anemones phone call to 911? Mac this is getting stranger by the minute!"

"Detective, there's something I think you'll need to see!" Mac and Stella ran up the stairs and walked into a bedroom. "Mac, this is Caroline's Typil's room, and I didn't see her in the line!"

"Her computer's still on! She was doing research!" Stella pointed at the computer and Mac read it. "Why research CSI and leave it running?"  
"Maybe she was interrupted by the killer? Maybe he took Caroline as a ransom?"

"But look at this; she was doing a full project on it! Mac Caroline's the one who made the call!"

"She hears the gun comes down stairs and then runs? She calls 911 and she doesn't come back?"

"Right now there's a 13 year old girl petrified and she's on her own Mac! We need to find her!"

"Right Danny and Hawkes you're with Stella on this! Lindsey go back to the lab and wait for the evidence to come through!"

"Sorry sir, but I have worked manger crime scenes before!"  
"Lindsey just go back to the lab!"

"Yes sir."

"Mac where are you going?" Danny said. "Danny leave him. He has his own case to deal with."

"Stella, I processed all the biological and most of it matched the victims, but there were two unknowns! One had 12 over 16 common aliases with Susan and the other is male!"

"So one's our killer and the other is the sister's?!"

"But they were both blood!"  
"Caroline thought he was going to kill her sister, but she was already dead! Caroline was trying to stop him, and cut him doing so! I think Caroline ran away so we can follow her to the killer!"

"So she's left us a trail of bread crumbs?"

"Exactly, how much was there of Caroline's?"

"Quite a bit! It's like she was stabbed!" Stella ran off and ran into Mac's office. "Mac, we need to ring around the hospitals! Caroline's stabbed her self so we can find her!"

"But that doesn't make any sense! If you were going to try and lead us to the killer then…"

"She's being what she's always dreamt of doing! She's leaving us clues so we can catch her, then she can help us find the man that killed her sister!"

"Have you heard anything from her parents?" Mac said

"Flak's still working on it! Either her parents don't want to know or they're really busy!"

"Right Lindsey what have we got on DNA?"

"Most of it's the victims but there were two unknowns!"

"The killers and Caroline's! Danny have we found the gun?"

"No, we've checked everywhere! There's no sign of the gun!"

"Right…"

"Mac why do you keep going off?" Danny said.

"Caroline Typil, the youngest daughter is missing! She's been leaving clues and evidence for me to find! But we just haven't found it yet!"

"Well I think now finding Caroline's top priority!" Danny said.

"Hey you are not going to believe this. I did some back ground checks on The Typil's. Her dad's in Europe and her mum is dead! She was diagnosed with terminal cancer and then committed suicide! He remarried and her step mum is in the Bahamas! Claire Charred, she has a son! But he never went with her to the Bahamas!"

"So now we have a suspect and a motive!"

"Tom, where's Caroline?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You killed Susan when you found out that when her dad dies it won't be you getting the family fortune, it'll be Susan! Now I bet that made you pretty mad! Because I would be, seeing as she's younger."

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"Then why did we find your blood mixed in with Susan's?" Stella said slapping the paper in front of him. "Your blood, one crime scene!"

"I didn't kill anyone! I was there but I didn't kill her! I cut my self on the table, I went to get a bandage and he just turned up! I got out of there as soon as I could!"

"Well Caroline Typil is missing and if we find her dead then it'll be on you held responsible!" Stella walked out and Mac went after her. "Stella what's the matter?"

"There's just something not right! If Caroline wanted us to find him, then why not give us another clue?"

"Hello?" There was silence and the person hung up. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I've been getting them all day!"

"Well it's not the 333 caller, we locked him up! Do you want it tracked?"

"Ye, it could be our missing girl!"

"Mac, I just got a call from the dad, he's on the first plane back! But he wants to see Caroline as soon as he lands!"

"How longs the flight?"

"5 and half hours!" Mac ran off and Flak followed.

"Right, Stella have you got anything from the phone?"

"No, it's her phone, but we can't track it! Turns out she was being stalked by a man but they never found out who it was! So her dad put a lock on her phone, and only her dad can disable it!"

"Right call the flight, we need to get her dad to disable it!"

"Mac, there's a call for you!" Stella handed him the phone and he answered it. "Hello? Caroline if you want to talk then you need to come to the station!"

"8 and Orchard, you'll find Harvey Dent there!"

"Caroline what does that mean?" They hung up and Mac looked at Stella. "Get to IT, play that message back!"

"Well I ripped it apart, and it's from the new Batman movie, Dark Knight!"

"Why is she using recordings from a movie?" Stella said.

"Hey play that back." Danny listened and smiled. "I've seen the movie and I know exactly why she sent us that!"

"In the film Heath Ledger plays a clown and that is the voice of The Joker!" Danny said. "So why send us a voice of a clown?"

"She's using what she has and what we know."

"The research! The research we found in her bedroom is the key!"

"Danny turn the lights off?!" Stella turned on a blue light and went through every singe piece of paper. Stella stared at one for a moment then Danny turned the lights back on. "She used what she had!" Stella showed Mac and Mac smiled. "The voice of The Joker means the guy was wearing a clown mask! The bodies, execution style. A signature of the killers! And this, this DVD is of us! She's been at every crime scene that we have and she's left her mark!"

"Guys, this is her dad!"

"Hello, I'm detective…"

"Mac Taylor! Stella Bonasarah, Danny, Hawkes and Lindsey! What's she done?"

"No it's what someone else's done! Your oldest daughter Susan was murdered this morning! Caroline was there and she's our only witness!"

"We need you to enable the tracker on her phone! I can understand why you want to protect her after what she's been through when she was younger, but she's in danger from the man that killed Susan!"

"Ok, but you have to move quickly, that man will find out!"

"Mr Typil, the man that stalked Caroline, did he say anything?"

"He would keep calling her saying he could see her and he wanted to, she got really freaked out so I put a block on her phone so he couldn't track her!"

"He was tracking her?" Lindsey said.

"Ye, she would keep seeing this guy, she never saw his face, she said he would always wear a clown mask!"

"Sir, your daughter has given us clues and we were wondering, does 8 and Orchard mean anything?"

"It's from Batman, and Orchard, I don't know! There you go!"

"She's still on the move!"

"Where to?"

"Here, it says she's in PD now!" They all ran out and ran to PD.

"Right has Caroline Typil come in here?"

"She just left! She did leave this." The man held out a package and Mac opened it. "She had it all along! This is the gun from the murder!"

"There were no useable prints, but there was DNA on the grip! No matches in codas, but the bullets match!"

"So we have the gun, we have the evidence, but we still have nothing!" Stella said annoyed. "Mac, what are we missing?" Mac grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out Orchard. "If you rearrange Orchard, and replace the o with an e, you get… Charred! It was there all along!"

"So, Claire killed Susan?"

"Not just Susan Mr Typil, but four other people!"

"No not Claire, she wouldn't kill her! We were family!"

"I'm sorry Paul but it is!"

"Now Claire why did you kill Susan? You see I don't get this, why kill Susan? You don't have anything on them!"

"This is outrageous!"

"Well there was one problem, Caroline heard and came down stairs! You played on her fears, The Joker! You knew Caroline was scared of clowns so you played on that! You put on a mask and made your self look like The Joker, so you could scare people into doing what you say! When Caroline came down stairs you made her take the gun, but one thing you didn't know Caroline was a CSI in her mind and she was determined to find you! But of course she couldn't build up a case! So she sent us the right evidence and it all leads back to you! The gun was registered to you, and your last name Charred was the biggest give away! If you rearrange Orchard you get Charred! We've got you Claire!" Stella walked out and Mac followed.

"We've got her! Case closed!" Danny said.

"What about Caroline?"

"Paul you have to ring her, you have to tell her!" Stella said.

"No, I think you should do it Stella!" He handed her the phone and she rang Caroline. "Dad why are you ringing me? You're supposed to be in Europe!"

"Caroline, you can come out, we've got her!" Caroline hung up and Stella looked at her dad. "She's coming." She handed back the phone and waited.

The doors burst open and everyone turned and looked at Caroline. Caroline ran to her dad and hugged him. "Caroline, why were you home? You should have been at school!"

"Well Susan was going to have this party so I pretend that there was a day off so I could stay at home!"

"You were going to try and stop your sister from having that party?"

"Ye, I just didn't want her to get hurt!" Caroline turned round and looked at Mac. "You followed the clues, you saved her!"

"Caroline it was you! If you hadn't have left those messages then we wouldn't of got her! Now, I know what you want, so why not come and get it, by hand!" Caroline smiled and they all walked off. "But Caroline I still don't get one thing, why didn't you come in and just tell us?"

"He was going to kill me if I told! He doesn't like tellers!"

"Well you don't have to worry, he's not going t hurt you now!"

"Well, this is it!" Caroline looked round and ran up the stairs. "It's amazing!"

"Well I'll keep a spot open for you!"

"I don't think you'll be here long enough for that!"

"How come?"

"I'm only 13 Mac, I sill have to get through school!"

"Well if anything else happens or you just want to talk then you can call me." Stella gave Caroline a card and Caroline put it in her pocket. "Thanks. Hope the next few days aren't too busy for you!"

"Well you never know who the next victim is. Caroline just remember always expect the unexpected!" Caroline nodded and they walked away.

They got home and Caroline ran straight up to her room. She picked up the file and smiled. She read the note and put the folder in a draw. "I will Stella. I'll make sure of it!"

7


End file.
